122213doirnull
galactoidArrival GA began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 03:05 -- 03:05 GA: heyyyy 03:05 GA: so i heard you saved my life with a post mortem kiss or something, thank you 03:05 AG: yeah that was gross by the way 03:05 GA: sorry 03:06 AG: I'd ask if all human mouths are like that but I've seen sami in the irls so 03:06 GA: well it was sort of broken 03:06 GA: jack exploded me with an umbrella :/ 03:06 AG: ehehehe yeah I heard 03:07 GA: so, i also heard you're... cutting up my body? 03:07 AG: yeah 03:07 GA: only slightly weird :P 03:07 AG: I mean it's not like you're using it anymore 03:07 AG: I wanted to learn more about human anatomy 03:07 AG: oh! that reminds me 03:07 GA: science is important 03:07 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG sends the character sheet code for your brain. -- 03:07 GA: kinda bummed out i wont get to be at my own funeral now tho heheh 03:07 GA: what is this? 03:07 AG: YOU SHOULD ALCHEMIZE THIS WITH STUFF 03:08 AG: BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MIND PLAYER 03:08 AG: AND IT'S 03:08 AG: drumroll please 03:08 AG: your MIND 03:08 GA: is uh 03:08 GA: is it my head? 03:08 AG: no just your thinkpan geeze 03:08 GA: oh 03:08 GA: thank you? 03:08 AG: thinksponge* woops 03:08 AG: dude don't thank me 03:08 AG: just do awesome things with it 03:08 GA: hey, can i have any of my other stuff back too? 03:09 AG: how many people get to see their own brains? so fucking awesome 03:09 AG: what? no 03:09 GA: yeah it is p rad 03:09 AG: you died, winner gets the spoils 03:09 AG: in this case I won 03:09 GA: :I 03:09 GA: come on, please? 03:09 AG: I mean whatever libby'll probably make me give it back but I shouldn't have to 03:09 AG: not like she can't just zap it back if she wants to 03:09 GA: most of that clothing is tailored specifically for me it wouldnt even fit you 03:10 AG: oh I don't really give a fuck about the clothing 03:10 AG: you can have that 03:10 AG: and the shitty axes 03:10 GA: yay 03:10 AG: and like 03:10 AG: most of the other stuff 03:10 GA: cool, thanks 03:10 AG: I'm only interested in a few things and I'm making copies of most of them 03:10 GA: er, how will i collect my stuff? 03:11 AG: I assume libby has to do it like I said bro 03:11 AG: she's the one who brought you here 03:11 GA: alright 03:12 AG: unless you can like fly to my planet or some shit 03:12 GA: oh, maybe 03:12 AG: ehehehe sirjacksprite might just try to finish the job tho [03:12 GA: he's a sprite now? and a sir? 03:13 AG: yeah he did some shit and now my sprite's part him like kate human's was part libby but apparently is no longer 03:14 GA: what a guy 03:14 AG: inorite? *dreamy sigh* 03:14 AG: ugh the speech to text wasn't supposed to input that part sorry 03:14 GA: hahahahah 03:15 GA: oh man, with my thinksponge, i can hold a funeral 03:16 GA: i have to admit, i did not expect anything that happened to happen 03:16 GA: i'd even go as far as to say that i didnt think most of this was physically possible? 03:19 GA: 'twas tight speakin to ya, thanks for all of the thinksponge and my items, see ya later 03:19 AG: er, yeah, sounds good 03:20 AG: bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 03:20 --